1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surveillance equipment and, more particularly, to a remote activated surveillance systems.
2. History of the Prior Art
It is known in the art that surveillance systems can include items such as cameras, monitors, and VCRvent recorders. It is also known in the art to use an activation device such as an infrared detector in such systems. However, in the prior art these individual components of a surveillance system typically receive power from separate sources.
Requiring the separate components of a surveillance system to receive power from separate power sources places additional requirements on the system. For example, if the recorder, monitor, camera, and activation device all receive power from different sources, each of these individual components must have separate power cables for receiving power from the separate power sources, and separate power supplies for converting that power source to a form usable by the individual component.
Requiring the separate components of a surveillance system to receive power from separate power sources also complicates the installation of the surveillance system. For example, if the recorder, monitor, camera, and activation device all receive power from different outlets in a house, for example, the installer must be sure to plug each of those various separate components into the separate wall operative sockets.
It would be an advantage therefore to provide a surveillance system in which the individual components of the system are not required to receive power from separate power sources.